


Nanase Haruka: Ace Attorney

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [86]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Haru reflects on how he and Rin became friends and why he decided to be a lawyer, and prepares to face Rin in court.OR an Ace Attorney AU featuring Haru and Rin.[Prompt 86 – Lawyers]





	Nanase Haruka: Ace Attorney

Matsuoka Rin… That name brings back so many memories.

They met when they were both eight, when they became friends in grade school. Haru found himself accused of stealing Rin’s lunch money, and everyone treated him like a criminal. He was so scared. And then…

“Objection!” Rin jumped to his feet and slammed his hand on his desk. “Where is the proof Nanase stole my money? Without evidence, you can’t punish him.”

As Rin told them all off for jumping to conclusions, Haru fought back tears and… It was then he realised his classmate’s goal in life was perfect for him. Rin, his boisterous redheaded classmate, wanted to be a lawyer.

And as everyone apologised and Rin grinned, Haru realised that he wanted to be one too.

He wanted to be like Rin, to protect people who felt as scared as he did right then. He wanted to be a defence attorney.

 

That was fifteen years ago, and Haru can proudly state he is now an attorney. His gold badge pinned to the lapel of his blazer, Haru stares around the courtroom, trying not to sweat. This will be his first trial, but things are different.

Because his opponent, the prosecutor, is none other than Rin.

When he first learned this, he wanted to cry. His best friend moved to Australia for years, and came back depressed, angry and wearing a prosecutors’ badge. He doesn’t know what happened to Rin back then, but it doesn’t matter.

Because Rin is back in Japan and he’s still in the legal profession and Haru gets to see his best friend again. Things aren’t quite how he envisioned them when he was a kid, but… he likes this.

He just hopes his trial will go well.

He adores Rin, but he needs to win.


End file.
